The Domino Project
by Taylor Shade
Summary: starting where Afterlife left off, the inhabitants of Arcadia find out that Alice isn't the only one to successfully bond with the T-virus. K-mat/OC. Possible Claire/Alice. femslash lesbian, shoujo-ai, ff etc
1. Chapter 1

I don't own nor will I ever own any of the characters from the Resident Evil films. Any events in the proceeding fanfiction are, simply fiction and are used without any gains other than people's enjoyment of it.

This IS a femslash/lesbian fanfiction. Pairs are: K-mart & OC. And perhaps Clair & Alice depending on where the story goes.

Case Subject: Alexis Delaney

Location: U.K Hive; London

Transportation Programme: Arcadia

Landing Site: USA; L.A

Chapter 1: -

'Sir? The first three levels have been breeched.'

He remained stoic, grey eyes glued to the computer screens.

'S-sir? T-they're descending.' The scientist tugged at his collar, gaze dancing from the commanding officer to the door and back again.

The screens jumped, showing the two men a live feed of the upper levels of the Midland's HIVE.

'S-sir?' He was all but crying now, watching the horde of undead stumble and lurch through the white halls and down metal staircases. He could almost feel their rotten fingers grasping his lab coat and their putrid breath on his throat.

'What of Project Alex?' The words left his thin lips in barely a whisper, too enthralled by the sight. _Such power, such utter chaos_. A smile slowly formed, toying with the coldness of his expression.

His assistant gulped, fingers clambering to find the corresponding reports. A moment later, a quarter of the screens blinked, revealing stats and live feed from the bowels of a ship. He wiped his sweating forehead with the back of his hand. 'S-she's still i-in a st-state of un-un-unconsciousness.' His gaze flickered to the security feed inches from his nose, unable to stomach the sight of his fellow colleagues being ripped to pieces.

He ignored the heaves and splatter of vomit meeting the floor, watching the slender frame suspended in a glass and metal pool of, green tinted, liquid. 'Red King.'

'Yes Dr. Anderson?' An image of a ten year old boy flickered to life, hovering before the still erect scientist.

'Activate Project Alexis Delaney.'

'As you wish.' The copper haired boy bowed, then disappeared.

Seconds later, the regular bleeps of a heartbeat escalated, as the body in the vat twitched.

Project Alex was activated.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own nor will I ever own any of the characters from the Resident Evil films. Any events in the proceeding fanfiction are, simply fiction and are used without any gains other than people's enjoyment of it. **

**This IS a femslash/lesbian fanfiction. Pairs are: K-mart & OC. And perhaps Clair & Alice depending on where the story goes. **

Chapter 2:

Helicopters. Dozens of black sleek fighting machines shattered the calm, as soldiers armed and readied themselves. They watched the inhabitants of the once Umbrella run _Arcadia_ stare in barely suppressed terror.

'Drop off in zero-point-five!' The first pilot shouted, as he veered the helicopter to the left and hovered above the tanker. He met the cool glare of the ex-agent, and shivered. The sooner his troops evacuated the helicopter, the sooner he could retreat to a safer distance.

Below, Claire Redfield sidled closer to Alice, eyes darting between her stoic expression and the helicopters above. 'Can we take that many?' She knew she was asking if _she_ could take that many, what with the lack of the T-virus, and prayed the ex-project would give her a coy smile and cocky remark.

'Get everybody inside. Now!' Broken from her reverie at the sight of rope descending soldiers, she grabbed Claire's shoulder and thrust her into her brother's chest. 'Get her and everyone below deck!'

Face sombre, Chris handed her a Mossberg shotgun, then cocked his two Glock handguns. 'We take down the first wave, snatch the guns, then open fire on the helicopters.' Voice broaching no argument, I turned and started to fire.

Dazed survivors froze, unaware of the biting wind cutting through their white suits. Eyes glued to the helicopters above, they didn't move until Chris started to fire. All at once they jerked, bumping into one another in their haste to vacate to the lower levels.

Claire Redfield hesitated at the door, eyes darting from her brother and Alice to the teenager at her side.

K-mart bit her lip, instinctively waiting on the redhead's instructions. 'Claire?'

Jerking back to the present, Claire pushed the teen further through the door. 'Go! Make sure everyone stays safe.' Not waiting for a reply, she slammed the door shut. Steeling herself for living enemies, she raced to her brother's side.

Alice caught sight of the ex-convoy leader and cursed, throwing her a machine gun from a dispatched soldier. 'Aim for the helicopters! I'll cover you!' Then spinning on her heel, she slammed her fist into the unprotected throat of soldier.

Hefting the gun, Claire stood between the two and let loose a spray of bullets. Most went wide, the pilots manoeuvring the machines just out of reach, but some landed in the chests and limbs of unsuspecting soldiers.

Black clad bodies tumbled to the deck of the tanker and the roiling waves below.

With each human she dispatched, three more took their place, surrounding Alice in a tight ring of guns, boots and fists. _Too many_. Alice thought, narrowly missing the blow of a now unarmed soldier. Wishing for the first time in years to be more than human, she raised the machine gun and let loose a barrage of bullets.

Ten soldiers fell, allowing a break in their ranks.

Claire ducked the butt of a gun and slammed her boot into the knee of her attacker. Before they hit the ground, she rose, tearing the weapon from their slack grip and shot him dead in the forehead, smashing the visor of his helmet. Breathing heavily from adrenaline and fear, she felt Alice brush past her and axe-kick a solider in the head. 'Thanks!' She panted, before lifting the gun and aiming at one of the helicopters. An accurate burst of gunfire clipped the tail of one and careened it into a second and third, tumbling into the sea.

Revelling in the small victory, Chris swung around and spent the last of his bullets into the chests of oncoming soldiers. Bending to pick up a discarded handgun, he rose and met a kick square on the chin. Staggering back, he spat blood on the floor and ducked, narrowly missing a knife to the chest. _Where the fuck are grenades when you need them?_

Within the catacombs of _Arcadia_, something stirred. The sounds of gunfire and terrified screams penetrated the hull's silence, pulling the passenger from their self-induced slumber.

Eyelids fluttered, blinking once, twice, before finally opening. Greeny-blue eyes, flecked with brown, stared at the white ceiling. A gasp escaped parted lips, as gunshots echoed in her sensitive ears. She shot upright, disturbing the green tinted liquid surrounding her and looked around. Everything was as she remembered, the computer in the corner remaining dormant, the occasional beep signifying its tracking of her vitals.

Pushing damp black hair from her brow, she eased herself out of the tub with shaking arms. 'Ow, ow, ow…' Muttering under her breath, she managed to stand five seconds upon her bare feet before they gave out and she sunk to her knees.

The far off cries of fellow passengers permeated the silence of her chamber.

'Ouch.' Rubbing her tingling thighs, she attempted to rise again and managed to stumble to the computer. 'A-activate c-camera three o-on deck.' Clearing her throat, she waited for the computer to respond.

Nothing happened.

Scowling, she swiped her hand across the tilted desk and watched the touch-screen keyboard come to life. Punching in the codes, she watched the screen split into different camera views of the _Arcadia_.

Images of humans, dressed in white suits, swarmed half of the split screen, tumbling and pulling each other along in their need to escape more of Umbrella's soldiers. The rest revealed what she was looking for, the birds-eye view of the deck. And the carnage unfolding.

Sucking her lip between her teeth, she zoomed in and watched the three combatants hold their own against two dozen soldiers.

'Why aren't they shooting to kill?' She wondered aloud, observing the wound shots each soldier tried to inflict and the deadlier aims of their opponents.

One person in particular caught her eye. Short black hair in disarray, she danced between the soldiers with the ease of a skilled killer. Or of a certain ex-project.

A small smile twitched her full lips. 'Project Alice.'

Alice hissed, a bullet scrapping her upper-left arm and roundhouse kicked the man on the side of his helmet. Not bothering to wait, she whirled, dropping to pull two Glocks from a nearby corpse and proceeded to shoot those closest to Claire.

Six machine gun out of bullets, Claire dumped it on the growing pile and caught the one Chris chucked her. 'We can't keep this up!' She shouted, as they fell back and hid behind the lip of a cargo crate.

Panting heavily and bleeding from minor wounds, Chris dropped beside her and checked the clip of his gun. 'Yeah, I know.' Watching Alice evade the grasping hands, he asked, 'Why aren't they shooting to kill?'

'No fucking clue.' Taking a deep breath, Claire knelt and aimed her gun at the nearest helicopter. _Four down, eight to go_. She thought, as the kick jarred her shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, the Umbrella project fixed her glare on the remaining helicopters. She ignored the little voice reminding her of her orders and focused on the pressure building up in her head.

Just a little tinkering with the controls, snap of some wires, and the pilots would be able to do nothing, as they plummeted into the ocean.

She smirked, as her pupils expanded and the pressure vanished. 'Game over boys.'

Claire released a sigh of relief when Alice dived for cover, skidding to a halt at her side.

Chris smiled and winked at the brunette. 'Need a time out?'

'No, just thought I should keep an eye on you two.' Pulling a handgun from her waistband, she knelt alongside Claire and fired at any soldiers making their way towards them.

'What do you think they want?' The redhead risked a look at the ex-project, amused by her expression of concentration.

Alice didn't want to say herself but it was the strongest possibly, considering the gloved hands attempting to get a hold of her.

'Err, Alice?' Getting no response, she nudged the brunette's shoulder. 'Alice?'

'What?' Meeting the wide green eyes, she lowered her firearm.

'Look.' Claire pointed to the helicopter, as it started to lose control.

Alice felt a morbid satisfaction when, one by one, the helicopters malfunctioned and dropped like flies into the water.

With a quick barrage of fire, the trio dispatched the last of the soldiers.

'That was cool, but who the fuck did it?' Chris inquired, the moment echoes died.

So yeah, this is the first official chapter of my new Res. Evil fan fiction (the first being a prologue).

Please let me know if you like it or not. Reviews would be very welcomed!

Ciao for now!


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own nor will I ever own any of the characters from the Resident Evil films. Any events in the proceeding fanfiction are, simply fiction and are used without any gains other than people's enjoyment of it. **

**This IS a femslash/lesbian fanfiction. Pairs are: K-mart & OC. And perhaps Claire & Alice depending on where the story goes. **

Chapter 3: -

'So, any clues on who could do that?' Chris asked, standing in the control room with his arms crossed and eyes boring into the ex-project's.

Alice shook her head. 'Another Umbrella project, maybe?'

After finding nothing on deck other than dead soldiers, the trio had decided to retreat to the control centre and see if it gave any clues. No such luck was made, leaving the siblings and ex-project stumped.

'I'll head a search team, see if we can find anything.' Pushing off of the wall, Claire jerked her chin at the tanker's wheel. 'See if you can set us a course, Chris.'

'Will do.' He saluted his baby sister. 'Any ideas where we headed?'

Looking between the darkening sky and the controls, Alice suggested, 'Where someone needs our help?'

'The whole fucking world needs help.'

'Then start on the coastline and work from there.' Pushing off of the wall, she jerked her thumb to the doorway. 'I'll go help Claire.'

Left to decide a path, Chris ran a weary hand across his eyes. 'L.A it is.'

K-mart gripped the handle of her rifle in clammy hands. Memories lacking, she glanced from one strange face to the next, knowing the fear in their eyes reflected in her own. She had felt familiarity when the redheaded woman saved her from the submerged chamber, but no names had resurfaced after the hurried introduction.

_Even holding a gun seems familiar_. She thought, recalling the undead she had knocked out with the butt of a sawn off shotgun.

'K?' Claire watched the teen with a concerned frown. 'You okay back there?'

Realising she had lagged behind her search party, K-mart flushed and hastened to catch up. 'Yeah, yeah I'm fine.' Shifting uneasily under her green eyed stare, she pointed to the aisles between the cargo crates falling away into shadows. 'Has anyone been sent to check there?'

Claire frowned and motioned for a group of four men. 'You, go take a look.' She tossed one a walkie-talkie. 'Keep the line open in case something happens.'

They nodded, hefted their guns and hurried to complete the sweep as quickly as possible.

K-mart watched them go, her brown eyes conflicted. She wanted to follow Claire, walk with a semi-familiar face and know she'd be safe. But something about the darkness, the queer silence piqued her curiosity.

'K?' Claire stood in the doorway leading to the upper levels, having already sent the rest of the search party ahead. 'You coming?'

'Yeah…' She shook her head to clear out any rebellious thoughts and approached th eex-convoy leader.

'Come on, lets see if we can find something to eat.' Slinging an arm around the girl's shoulders, Claire refrained from voicing her concerns.

K-mart stiffened but didn't remove the limb.

_What did they do to you kid?_ Claire wondered, recalling the months spent alone, terrified and practically feral at the abandoned airfield. Just having the girl walking along side her gave her a sense of what she now classed as normalcy. Adding in finding Chris after over half a decade gave her a feeling she hadn't had in so long. Happiness.

'You know what's strange?' Not expecting an answer back from the computer, she ploughed on. 'I know my name, my age, what I'm capable of and even where I'm made. But how to interact with other people? So not good.' Shaking her head with a chuckle, she leant against the wall and threw a ball against the other side of the cargo crate.

For the past six hours, she had watched the kidnapped passengers pass through the bowels of the tanker, familiarising themselves with the once fatal ship and irradiating any Umbrella leftovers they could find. Though, after a resilient three hours of searching, looting and eating, the passengers had retired to the crew's rooms and took a much needed sleep.

Only three remained awake, lounged in the captain's suite, as they struggled to come up with a plan. Unfortunately the computer lacked speakers and left the project wondering what on earth was running through their heads. Maybe they were wondering what to do now with over two-thousand passengers.

'Plus a rebellious project.' Hearing her raspy voice echo in the starkly lit room, she caught the ball on its tenth return and threw it. After an hour of throwing and catching, her sensitive ears had gotten used to the dull ring of plastic on metal.

'But what I don't get, is how come I woke up _now_? Surely _daddy dearest_ would know I have no intentions of following his orders, no matter the cost. So why bother?'

The computer provided no answer, continuing its monotonous bleeps and whirs.

'You know, you're not that talkative.' She threw the ball again, as a movement on one of the cameras caught her eyes.

In a blink she was inches from the screen, zooming in on the lurking teenager. Blonde hair shrouded by a worn hoody, the girl held a gun in one hand a flashlight in the other.

'Well hello, who might you be?' Watching the girl creep through the crates with a wary curiosity, she couldn't help but feel pulled towards her.

Without much thought given, the project opened one of the draws in the wall and pulled out a fresh black tank-top and a pair of baggy shorts. 'Lets see if you're so curious after meeting me,' She murmured, straightening out the clothes on her athletic frame.

With a few buttons pressed and a voiced command, the front of the crate slid aside and let the project step outside for the first time in months.

_I shouldn't be doing this_. K-mart thought, jumping each time the tanker groaned or creaked. Pressing the handgun closer to her chest, she leant against a red crate and peered around the corner.

She knew the moment she watched the men walk away, that she couldn't allow them to investigate the area alone. She had to too. Though, after waiting until everyone was asleep or otherwise occupied probably wasn't the best idea, she couldn't bring herself to regret it.

Not until Claire or Alice found out.

Just thinking about her saviours made her wince.

'You finally realising a pretty girl like you shouldn't be wandering alone at night?'

Startled by the voice, K-mart shriek and fired at the nearest shadow.

'Now this is why you don't let girls wander alone, they end up trying to shoot an unsuspecting bystander.' She wouldn't admit it, but the blonde's aim was remarkably good, just clipping the metal at her shoulder.

Relieved that it wasn't a zombie, nor taking any chances, K-mart danced her flashlight around the immediate area. 'Well why don't you show yourself, then I won't have to shoot you…oh.' The beam of light landed on the crate opposite her, revealing the raven haired girl.

Grimacing, she shielded her eyes with an arm and asked, 'Would you be so kind, as to lower that? Kinda blind here.'

Pointing the light to the floor, K-mart kept her gun aimed at the taller girl's chest. 'Who are you?'

'I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours,' She retorted, leaning against the crate with a lazy smile. Hands in her pockets, she couldn't help but appreciate the girl's body beneath the borrowed shirt and jeans.

Unsettled by the girl's intense look, she retorted, 'I asked first.' She raised the gun a fraction. 'I won't hesitate to shoot either.'

'Think I'm an Umbrella agent?' She scoffed and gestured to her shaggy hair and clothes. 'Think they'd hire the likes of me?' _Make me would be more like it_. But she refrained to say it aloud.

'I-I asked for your name.' Her confidence dwindling, she suddenly wished she was back in her shared room and sleeping the horrors away.

Smelling the girl's fear, she spread her arms and took a step towards her, trying to keep a friendly expression. 'Alexis Delaney, but I prefer Alex.'

'K-mart.'

Alex arched an eyebrow but made no comment on the name. 'So…what brings you out here when everyone else is asleep?'

'Are you an Umbrella operative?' She repeated guardedly.

'Err…no.' Noticing the girl's finger twitch on the trigger, she said hastily, 'I'm a part of the crew, well was, until some douche bag went all cannibal on us and everyone fled. Left me behind.'

Her British accent becoming clipped with every word, K-mart mistook it for grief and lowered the gun. Something about the girl's angular features and clear gaze made her believe her. But not trust her.

'So, find anything interesting on your walk?' Alex asked, after a lengthy silence passed with the blonde's eyes trained on her. _She's quite hot under all that suspicion and man's clothes_. She thought, stifling a smile.

'Uh, no.' Shuffling her feet, she briefly wondered if someone had heard the gun shot. _If they did, they'd be here by now_.

'Oh.' Nodding to herself, Alex cupped the back of her neck. 'Well this isn't awkward in the slightest…'

K-mart smiled, amused by her childish frown and mumblings. 'So what did you?'

'Huh?'

'Oh the ship,' K-mart elaborated, 'What did you do on the ship?'

'Oh.' Smiling sheepishly, she rocked on her heels. 'I used to work on the engines, make sure everything was ticking over perfectly.'

'Oh. Did you, uh, know what they were doing?'

'To the passengers like you?'

K-mart nodded, holding tightly to the handgun.

'Uh…not really, no.' _Liar._ 'If I stepped out of line then I would've been added to the menu. As a result, I holed myself up in one of the crates and tried to avoid anyone connect to Umbrella.' Alex hated lying to the blonde, but didn't dwell on it, when hurried footsteps approached.

'Then I think I need to take you to Claire.' Raising the gun to point at Alex's chest, K-mart offered an apologetic smile. 'Sorry.'

'No need.' Rounding the corner with twin Glock handguns aimed at Alex, Claire positioned herself in front of K-mart, never taking her eyes off of the project.

Alex gulped, as Alice came into view, a Mossberg trained on her head. The moment she looked the older woman in the eyes, she couldn't help a gasp of recognition, stifling it to one of fear.

The ex-project hesitated a fraction of a second, faced with a gaze so similar to her own when she was infected. The inner turmoil, self-loathing and hate boiling beneath the surface.

Alex watched the women before her and gulped. 'Uh…hi?'


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own nor will I ever own any of the characters from the Resident Evil films. Any events in the proceeding fanfiction are, simply fiction and are used without any gains other than people's enjoyment of it. **

**This IS a femslash/lesbian fanfiction. Pairs are: K-mart & OC. And perhaps Clair & Alice depending on where the story goes. **

Chapter 4: -

'Hands where I can see them,' Claire barked, jerking her gun at Alex's lowered arms.

Gulping, the young girl did as she asked, keeping her hands open and held up at chest level. 'So…hello.' She cringed. 'I already said that didn't I? Damn…'

K-mart smiled, finding the girl's sheepish behaviour amusing. _What am I thinking? She'll probably end up killing us!_ With that thought in mind, she schooled her features and met Alex's stare with cool indifference.

_Ouch_. Alex sucked her lip between her teeth, not liking the hostility from any of the women. 'Uh, are you going to point the guns at me all night? Or are we going to move to somewhere with preferably more light and less ammo.'

Alice smirked and arched an eyebrow. 'Not until you tell us who you are and what you're doing here.'

'Oh.' Scratching her neck, Alex introduced herself with a wan smile. 'The name's Alexis Delaney, but I prefer Alex. I work on the ship, or did work, as an engineer, sorta fixing things that other crew members couldn't and occasionally helped out in the weapons room.'

Hearing the last part of her introduction set Claire on edge, more so than before. Her eyes narrowed, she gave the athletic teen a once over. 'You knew what was going on with everyone on here and didn't help them?'

'Uh, not exactly no. I mean I didn't know until it was too late. By then, some cannibal douche bag was eating the crew so they jumped ship and left me behind.' _And I could've stopped that motherfucker but something told me that a guy sprouting tentacles from his mouth was someone I should steer clear of_. She thought, her gaze dancing from one suspicious glare to the next.

Alice took the silence as a chance to really look at the girl. Barely older than twenty, her black hair fell in messy curls around her shoulders, pale skin protruding from the baggy hoody and shorts with defined muscles. Her face, though unsettling with its intensity and beauty looked back with familiar elements. Especially her eyes.

Alex ducked her head under Alice's scrutiny and scuffed a barefoot across the floor. 'I'm sorry all this happened. I would've helped, but one person against a mutant guy isn't going to win.' Her regretful murmur struck a cord in all three women.

Still wary, Claire lowered her gun and jerked her chin at the way they came. 'Come with us and _don't_ try anything. One wrong move and you'll be dead. Got it?'

Alex saluted. 'Yes ma'am.'

K-mart stifled a grin and followed the three women. Her eyes irrevocably landed on Alex, watching the sway of the older girl's hips and hair with each step she took. It reminded her of a predator. A predator who could kill her with one blow and yet could appear like an awkward teenager the next.

Alex glanced over her shoulder and found K-mart's curious eyes upon her. Unbidden, a blush formed on her cheeks.

'I say we kill her now, who knows what kind of spy she is?' Chris stopped pacing in the captain's quarters and gave the project a cold glare. 'I mean, for all we know, she could be _infected_!'

_Oh if only you knew Chrissy boy_. Alex thought, knowing she could rip free of the chains tying her to the chair with the strength in her little finger. However, to keep up the mask of a poor, unsuspecting, crew member, she remained still and listened to the ex S.T.A.R.S operative. Albeit unwillingly.

Leaning against the doorframe with her gun cradled in her arms, K-mart felt sympathy for the girl. Sure she had lurked in the shadows and scared the crap out of her, but not once did she pull a gun and kill her, nor act like anything other than civilised.

Alex met her gaze and held it, unable to look away. Soft features harried by fear, pain and uncertainty had not lessened the blonde's beauty, enhancing it. And no matter what the raven haired project knew, she couldn't help but feel the urge to befriend her. _Got to get through the gunslingers first_. She mused, eyeing the redhead's Glock holstered at her hip.

Claire crossed her arms and leant against the captain's desk. 'If she's a spy, why not kill K-mart when no one was around?'

'Because she'd be led to you guys.' Chris's gaze flickered to Alice, then his sister. 'To those important to Umbrella.'

Alice heard the double meaning and frowned. 'You said someone was eating the crew members before they fled. Who was it?' She already knew the answer but wanted the girl to confirm it.

Alex swallowed and thought of the red eyed man she barely knew and yet feared the most. 'Wesker. Albert Wesker.' She couldn't help the bitterness that edged her tone. _The motherfucker who's got my life in his hands_.

'He's dead now,' K-mart murmured, noticing Alex's plight. 'Alice put a bomb in his helicopter and it obliterated it.' She smiled faintly. 'So no cannibal guy to come eat you.'

'You _killed_ Wesker?' Alex repeated, eyeing the rag-tag quartet with surprise. In all her life as a project, she had never heard of anyone besting him, not even herself could get past his almost vampiric ways.

Alice smiled morbidly and leant against the desk beside Claire. 'Took a few bullets and a bomb, but the bastard isn't coming back.'

_Shame he isn't the only tentacle villain_. Alex refrained from blurting out the comment and licked her driy lips. She couldn't remember the last time she had properly eaten or drank anything. _Probably the night before they loaded me into that tank_.

Tiredness hitting the youngest Redfield, Claire ran a hand through her hair and straightened. 'We'll keep you tied up in here until we decide what to do with you. Someone will be posted outside to make sure you don't try anything stupid. Got it?'

Meeting the authoritative glare with an innocent nod, Alex said, 'Would it be possible to have a drink? Kinda forgot, what with the tentacle cannibal and you guys swanning in.'

'I'll get you something.' Before anyone could protest, K-mart was out of the door.

'I'll take first watch, you girls get some rest.' Chris's gaze lingered on his sister, a tender smile curling his lips.

'You need it just as much. I'll take watch and wake you in a few hours,' Alice murmured, her expression broaching no arguments.

He reluctantly relented and handed her his Mossberg. 'Just don't get trigger happy without me, got it?'

'I won't.' Closing the door behind the siblings, Alice turned back to Alex with a knowing smile.

'Why do I get the feeling that you guys don't like strangers much?' Alex mumbled, staring at her toes.

Alice stepped closer to the project and squatted in front of her, meeting the girl's downcast eyes. Still smiling, she cradled the gun in her lap and said, 'I know.'

'Know what?'

'What you are.' Upon seeing the girl's puzzled look, she chuckled dryly. 'I've been a lab rat for the past six years, I can tell another from a mile off.'

'That's because they're either zombies or physically mutated,' Alex retorted, turning her head aside.

'True. But you've got that look.'

'What look?'

'The _fuck-the-world-and-the-one's-who-made-me-like-this_ look,' Alice answered, not once looking away from the teen's troubled expression.

Alex smiled half-heartedly and looked at the ex-project out of the corner of her eye. 'You know, I was told things about you. The kind where I'm supposed to hate you, want to kill you and rid this world of Umbrella's most prized but most rebellious project.'

Alice raised her eyebrows, not surprised in the least of Umbrella's bad blood against her. Hell, she had escaped so many times, burned or destroyed any projects they threw at her and even managed to best Albert Wesker himself. Who wouldn't hate the ex-project who ruined their plans the most?

'But I don't.' Seeing the ex-project's disbelief, Alex elaborated, 'Sure you killed a load of Umbrella's employees, Cain, Isaacs, even Wesker. But what have they done? Destroyed the entire human race with one virus, because some wealthy politicians and scientists with too much time on their hands wanted viral weaponry. I'd say you're more commendable than they ever will be.'

Alice agreed but couldn't help but feel that she was responsible for the first wave of the virus. She had been, after all, part of the security and had let the virus escape on her watch. _But that doesn't measure up to Umbrella's fuck ups_. She reminded herself. Meeting Alex's eyes, she said, 'You know kid, you're quite the sweet talker.'

'Thanks.' Flashing her a rare grin, the project asked, 'So what do you think the verdict will be? Cause I'd rather die than be sent back to Umbrella.'

Alice straightened and started towards the door. 'Get some sleep, we'll decide tomorrow.' Then with a lingering look, she left the room.

'Well that went better than I expected.' Smiling to herself, Alex couldn't help but chuckle. She had expected Alice to call her gunslinger friends back into the room and take pot-shots at her until she bled to death. Instead, it felt almost as if the older woman was sympathising with her. 'Either way I hope they'll make it quick.'

Alice shook her head, having heard the girl's conversation with herself and sat across from the door. _Tonight is going to be a long night_.

K-mart winced, as the door groaned in protest and shut it before Chris awoke.

'You know, you're not that skilled at being inconspicuous.'

K-mart whirled around, nearly throwing the bottle of water across the room. 'I wasn't trying to be!' She hissed, meeting Alex's eyes in the dim light.

'Right, so why wait until my guard is asleep to sneak in?'

Unable to find a suitable reply, K-mart rocked on her heels and rolled the bottle of water between her hands. Now the project had mentioned it, she didn't know why she had sneaked in when everyone was asleep. She could have come by when Alice was on watch, feel safer with the older woman watching her back, instead of a sleeping former S.T.A.R.S officer slouched against the wall with drool coating his chin.

Alex watched her with one eye narrowed and a corner of her lips tilted upwards. Nocturnal vision yet another pro from the T-virus, she could easily read the fear and uncertainty clouding the young girl's eyes. For the first time in years, she felt a small portion of sympathy. Having lived for so long as a lab rat, something to be tested until they bled, cried, killed or…died, it was surprising for her to find herself wanting to comfort the girl.

'Who are you?'

Alex jerked, surprised the blonde had broken the silence first and shrugged. 'I already told you that.'

Building her confidence, K-mart perched on the very end of the desk, closest to the door and furthest from Alex. Staring at the bottle in her hands, she said, 'I don't mean that. I mean _who_ are you?'

'Oh.' Not entirely sure if she understood her, Alex looked at the ceiling, humming thoughtfully in the back of her throat. 'Well I like the colour…lime green and turquoise, I don't have that many hobbies other than yoga and martial arts. That sort of what you're looking for?'

K-mart nodded. 'Why yoga?'

'Keeps me flexible and in shape, working on a tanker gets you into all sorts of tiny places.' Her smile fading at the lie, she ducked her head. 'Though I haven't really been anywhere other than where you found me.'

'How long have you been, you know, hiding?'

'Just over a month.' Sucking her lip between her teeth, Alex neglected to mention that she had only been awake for five weeks, spending the time acclimatising herself with the ship and avoiding Albert Wesker whenever she sensed his presence. Like so many projects, she could tell where an infected was without having to see their location and know exactly where to go to avoid or kill it.

'Oh.' Biting her lip, K-mart stole a look at the older girl from behind a curtain of golden hair. Even bound and under guard, she couldn't help but notice the girl wasn't afraid at all, almost pleased by the human contact if anything.

'So what's your story?' Alex asked, curious to know more about the girl.

'What do you want to know?' Her tone guarded, K-mart placed the bottle onto the desk and nervously glanced at the door.

Deciding to play nice with her, Alex asked, 'What's your favourite colour?'

'Favourite colour?' She repeated, her forehead furrowed in confusion. 'Why not something more interesting?'

'Well you know my favourites so I thought it would be fair.' Alex smirked. 'Unless you want me to ask something else?'

K-mart shook her head vigorously, trying to dissuade the blush rising to her cheeks and mumbled, 'I don't really have a favourite colour anymore…' Thinking of the greeny-blue hue of Alex's eyes, she couldn't help but deem it her favourite, no matter how dangerous the owner was.

Alex froze, listening to the change in Chris's breathing pattern. 'You should go.' Eyes trained on the door, she counted the seconds until he would barge into the room.

'Why?' Taken aback, K-mart followed the project's line of sight. 'What's out there?' Sliding a knife from her boot, she positioned herself behind the desk.

'Unless you want to endure a lecture from my guard, I suggest you go.' Alex jerked her chin at the door. 'And go quietly.'

Not needing to be told twice, K-mart was at the door in a heartbeat. Creaking it open with her breath held, she peered through the crack and sighed when Chris remained asleep. _He looks really young when he's asleep_. Shaking the thought aside, she slipped into the hallway.

'Sweet dreams,' Alex called, as the door softly closed.

Laying a hand on the metal, K-mart smiled and whispered, 'Night Alex.' Then, turning on her heel, she darted back into the catacombs of the tanker.

Left in silence, Alex stared at the bottle, a smile curling her lips. With a flex of her pupils, the bottle flew into her lap. 'Thanks K-mart.' Then with the ease of practice, she telekinetically unscrewed the cap and drank the water in three gulps.


End file.
